Lovelocked HIATUS
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: What happens when a tattooed and pierced Rose falls for a scared and hurt Bella? and will Bella's past come back to haunt these two lovely ladies? Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL!  colab with Genevieve Deadwood
1. Chpater 1

Lovelocked

Ch.1

RPOV

Beep beep beep my alarm goes off, but that doesn't sound like my alarm, in my room, in my apartment above my tattoo parlor, Black Night Tattoos.

"OH SHIT!" I say sitting up in bed wearing a man's t-shirt.

Taking a look around the room I realize I'm at my step-brother Emmett's house in his guest room wearing one of his old football shirts.

"Thank God." I say as I run my hand through my long blonde locks.

As I get up and walk towards the bathroom I twist all of my piercings in order to make sure that they are healing correctly thinking about the night before, because it must have been one hell of a night for me to stay at Emmett's instead of going home . Looking in the mirror I throw my hair in a ponytail and grab a pair of Emmett's basketball shorts before going downstairs to the kitchen where I can smell the scent of bacon wafting out into the hallway.

"I'm unusual not so typical way too smart to be waiting around, Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion, I can fix the flat on your car, I might even be a rock star, I might even be a rock star." Came from the kitchen in Emmett's deep baritone voice as I descend the stairs slowly holding tightly to the railing.

"Well I knew you could fix a flat on my car, but I didn't know you were a rock star Em." I say leaning against the breakfast bar that separates the kitchen from the family room.

"Good morning to you to Rose. How's your head?" Emmett says still bopping to the beat of the song.

"Em you know dam well that my head hurts like a bitch because you only had scotch and whiskey in your liquor cabinet." I say sitting down on a stool as Emmett cooks breakfast.

"Sorry missy I didn't have any TEQUILA or vodka. I wasn't planning on getting shit faced."

"Since when do we ever PLAN on drinking ourselves under the table?" I ask exasperated.

"Here take this and eat this." Emmett says as he sets down a glass of OJ, two aspirin, and a plate of eggs and bacon.

Downing the aspirin I begin to eat my eggs asking Emmett, "So why did we decide that it was a good idea to get wasted last night?"

"Because Alice is coming home today and we wanted to celebrate our success?" Emmett says smiling goofily.

Chuckling I say, "SUUUURE that's the reason. We didn't want to forget about our nonexistent love lives at all."

"Okay sure bring that up again!"

"It's the truth man and you know it."

"That is true my friend, but I have a feeling that is going to change soon."

"Oh no Em not another feeling of yours." I groan

"Yes a feeling now go get dressed so you can go to work before you're late."

"Dude I'm my own boss!"

"Just go Rosie" Emmett says turning back to his own breakfast omelet.

"Ugh don't call me Rosie." I say getting up to go get dressed.

In the guest room I throw on my jeans from the night before and brush my teeth with the spare tooth brush I keep here for this specific reason. You see this happens a lot in my life. I almost always end up spending the night at Emmett's house when I drink with him. You think I would know better but I just can't seem to keep myself from trying to out drink my step-brother.

"I really don't want to go to work today." I groan before looking around the bedroom for my shoes, "EMMETT where the fuck are my shoes?"

"Check under the bed! They always end up there." Emmett yells from the kitchen.

"Found them!"

Once I've put myself together enough to drive home I make my way downstairs and out the door shouting a goodbye to Emmett.

Outside sitting in Emmett's driveway is my baby, my jet black Ford Mustang with white racing strips. I had Emmett tweak the engine when I first got it and now it is my pride and joy. It's the kind of car that just screams look at me, which is just the way I like it.

Sliding into the driver's seat and starting my engine I smile as my baby purrs to me, "That's right mama loves you baby, now let's go home."

As I drive towards my apartment I let my mind wander towards the same thing it always does...my life.

My life is quite unusual compared to most of the people in Lovelock, Nevada. When I was little my mom died in a car accident in Carson, California where I was born. They told me she died instantly in the crash. After that my dad went on a series of bad dates before finally decided to try online dating. For a few years after that nothing happened, but when I was in about the seventh grade my dad met Emmett's mom and they hit it off. I'm not going to go through their whole relationship, it progressed nicely to the point where they decided to get married the summer before Emmett and I entered high school. Once my dad and step-mom were married they decided to live in Lovelock because they felt Carson was too dangerous for Emmett and me. I tried to explain to them that Emmett was the size of a brick house and could defend himself nicely and that I can kick ass and take names like no other but they didn't fall for it, so that's when I got my first real change of scenery.

With the scenery change came a change within me. I started to notice that I didn't just find guys attractive I also found girls just as attractive. Then I started to see the whole punk rock scene as interesting with all the tattoos and piercings on display for public viewing. That is ultimately what helped me decide what I wanted to do with my life. I saw all these kids showing off marvelous art work on their bodies and they weren't afraid to show who they were.

When I finished high school I got a loan and used all of my savings to start my own tattoo parlor with just me and my mentor doing all the work. Now I have the most successful tattoo shop in Lovelock and I have a reputation for getting what I want.

My shop is located on Main Street between Emmett's auto shop; Dare Devils 'R Us, and one of the local dive bars. In my opinion I couldn't have done better for a tattoo shop location. My Location allows me to get all different kinds of people in my chair.

Pulling my car into the garage behind my shop and then heading up the back staircase to my studio apartment I'm thinking that today is going to be like any other day so I might as well dress comfortably.

Dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a red halter top, and a pair of rainbow converse I dance around my apartment straightening up a little before heading down to open the shop for business.

That's my favorite part of the morning routine, opening my shop just because I know it's mine. When I flip the closed sign to open I feel a great sense of accomplishment then reality hits and I remember that I need to find another piercer.

"Shit I really don't want to have to train someone for this job. I hope I can find someone already trained." I say as I quickly set up both of my chairs before sitting behind the reception desk and begin to read one of the many tattoo magazines scattered around.

Hearing the bell above the door ring I look up to see Sam walking in sluggishly.

"Hey Sam how was your night?"  
"Epic man! The concert was so worth the headache this morning."  
"So, you're going to work extra hard today to make up for leaving early right?" I say smiling.

"Can do boss." Sam says as he busies himself in setting up his chair.

Sam is my right hand man. He moved here with his wife to be closer to her parents as they are preparing to have a kid together. He is a big Cherokee Indian from the Paiute Tribe in southern Nevada. When his wife Emily started to miss the support of her family who live in Lovelock Sam handed in his resignation and came to me looking for a job and let me tell you I was happy to give him one because he is a dam good tattoo artist.

As I continue to read my magazine I hear the sounds of _Scotty Doesn't Know _from _Eurotrip _coming from Sam's chair and realize that his phone is ringing.

"Hello" Sam says smiling at the laughing coming from me

"Yes Em I can pick up cheese on my way home...No I'm sure it's not a problem...Your parents would love that...I love you too...Bye"

"How's Emily, Sam?" I ask after he hangs up the phone.

"Wonderful actually she's two week pregnant and already glowing."

"Oh my God Sam congrats man!"

"Thanks I'm hoping that we don't make our kid too normal." Sam says with a small shudder for effect.

"I think that's next to impossible with the amount of tattoos and piercings between you and Emily."

"Meh, you're probably right."

"Now less talk about your private life and more work, you have a customer coming in at 11:30 for that custom dragon tattoo."

"Gotcha boss." Sam says with a salute and a chuckle as he gets back to work.

The next time I hear the bell above the door ring it's just Quil and Embry my other two tattoo artists. They are twins that I found tagging the side of a building on a trip to Las Vegas. I told them both that they could either come work for me or they could go to jail. Obviously they came to work for me and in my opinion they made the better choice.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Same old same old." Embry says flopping down on the sofa getting out his sketch pad.

'Ditto." Quil says as he relaxes in his chair with his hands laced behind his head.

"Oh come on Quil you know you have a hot date tomorrow" Embry kindly mentions to the rest of us, goading Quil into a fight.

"Yay for Quil! Who is she?" I ask setting my magazine down.

""Well I met her the other day in the frozen food section of the grocery store and her name is Max" Quil says with a sheepish smile on his face and a quick flip of the finger to Embry.

"Hey man there is no need to hate I was trying to help." Embry says faking hurt.

"HELPING? How is dragging my personal life to work helping? Dude I tell you things as my brother and then you tell other people. How can I trust you?"

"Dude chillax. I wanted to get Roses' opinion on this Max chick. You know she has great taste."

"Stop right there. You know when you bring the boss' sex life into the conversation that you have crossed a line." I say setting down my magazine to pick up my sketch pad.

Begrudgingly the boys eventually start to work still bickering as I tune them out while i sketch.

After that little tiff the rest of the day is pretty dead. We get a couple of walk-ins, a custom design, and a piercing, but mostly we were a dead zone with just us laughing a joking around. The same old same old is right.

"Boys we're closing early let's head out." I shout as I put things away sending off a round of whoops and hollers.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White Queen

I looked in the mirror and saw myself. How can something look so happy on the outside be so tormented on the inside? That girl looking back at me with dark brown eyes and the hazel colored hair wasn't me. She was smiling at herself looking like a happy bride while I felt like I was going to a funeral.

Well I have the medication to thank for that. Prozac, that's what kept the smile this happy disposition forever plastered on my face.

"You're so Beautiful Bella, I never thought I would marry off my little girl today." Renée said crying into the same poor tissue she had been using for an hour. "It was just yesterday you two were going on your first date, now…" She trailed off with a fresh flow of tears.

My first date with the infamous Edward Cullen was nothing short of perfect. He was such a sweet, gentlemanly and caring person. I had never met anyone like him he would hold door open for me, pull out my chair. I smiled genuinely at the memories I had of him, but it soon faded when I remembered the day that he changed.

I had lots of friends that were guys but not that many that were girls. One day I was hanging out with my guy friend, Seth. That day Edward came by and acted like a total ass to Seth, which made him leave. When Seth left Edward grabbed my arm and told me the words that I would have to live with for the next five years of my life. "You're mine,"

Soon after that Edward would never let me have a moment to myself. He was constantly following me claiming to everyone else that he was making sure I was alright. I couldn't take it anymore I had to end it. But some things are easier said than done.

"I don't want this anymore. I can't even have a life or friends around you! It's over!" Then he hit me, and not just a light tab but the force actually cause me to hit the floor and the room to spin.

"It's not over until I let you go." He said grabbing me and pulling me back up so that we were looking at each other face to face. But don't think of me as one of those girls that will do what she's told because I'm far from it. That night I went to my dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police but I didn't get there fast enough.

Edward was already at the door of my Dad's house saying that he was looking for me because we had gotten into a fight.

My dad said I should talk to him because he seemed really hurt about the whole thing. So I tried, I talk to Edward, he told me he would get help. I believed so much so that we had make-up sex and everything was Hunky-Dory for a couple of months.

I made the mistake of living with him. The beatings grew worse and more frequent. I used to go to work with bruises and cuts. I just said I was clumsy, which was easy to believe because I was forever tripping over nothing since I was able to walk. But it wasn't just abuse anymore Edward started to control everything, from the way I dressed even to the color of my hair.

I bet your asking yourself why I'm letting him do all of this? I can't tell you. He was a horrible terrible person but he could be such a good person. He was my knight in shining armor but he was the Grim Reaper of my nightmares. I could feel tears start to well in my eyes but I couldn't cry them.

That was the beauty of Prozac I couldn't cry even if I wanted to. It held all of my tears, sorrow and fears and made it sunshine and rainbow. I didn't even want to take the medication. Edward had me take it because he thought I should see a shrink because I always seemed so depressed. Sort of funny really going to shrink to talk about problems I made up because the real problems I had I couldn't tell her.

Once again I looked at the girl in the mirror looking at the hazel haired beauty. She was still smiling looking at herself with all the happiness a bride should have.

"My little girl's all grown up." My mom said crying again.

"Mom relax it isn't like you'll never see me again." I said smiling at her. But this would be one of the last times. Edward didn't like when I spent too much time with my family. I'm not even sure why, it was just one of his many rules.

"Woman, take your crying outside." Charlie said smiling at her. Renée nodded and walked outside. My Dad looked at me and smiled. Charlie really wasn't the touchy feely kind.

"You looked beautiful Bella," He started. "And I know your gonna be all happy and married and all that but just don't forget about your family."

"I won't, Dad." I wish I could mean. That it was in my hands so I visit my family, but it wasn't. Charlie came over and gave me a hug, which was a first for him.

"Now if that boy gives you any trouble you come straight home." He said holding me at arm's length.

"Dad I-"

"I know you marriage is gonna be perfect, just promise me, Bells that if anything goes wrong you come home." I just nodded and he hugged me again. It was one of those moments were you thought the person knew what was happening but they don't. Right, at this moment I knew I had a choice. I could tell Charlie what was going on right now. End this string of abuse right now before, but I chose the road less traveled.

"Now I'm gonna let you get ready, I love you Bells."

"Love you too, Dad." I said as he kissed my forehead and left the room. In at least an hour I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. The smile returned to the hazel haired girls face.

Two arms encircled her and the face of the devil put his chin on my shoulder.

"You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." The Hazel haired trader said.

"But how can I keep away from something so beautiful?" Edward said kissing my shoulder. "You know I love you right?" He said. My breathing became shallow and labored.

"Yes," I said softly.

"And you love me, _right?_" He said kissing my cheek. Though the hazel haired girl smiled on the inside I wanted to scream.

"Of course I do, Darling," She said and sealed the fate for both of us. His hands moved lightening fast from their place on my waist and grabbed my wrists turning me and forcing me to look at him. Now, I'm in my wedding dress that has a long train and I'm also in heels. That combination and addition that I'm clumsy caused me to fall to my knees in front of him. His grip tightened on my wrist to keep me up.

"Then why did _he _say that?" I knew exactly what he what _'he' _and '_that'_ he was referring to.

"I-I…I"

"Spit it out!" Edward hissed fiercely at me.

"I don't know," I said beginning to cry despite the Prozac. It's used to make me happy it doesn't have shit to do with me being scared.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" He asked then twisted my left wrist. I nearly screamed in pain cause that was the same wrist I broke 'falling down the stairs' a few months ago.

"No, no, no, no," I assured him while the bone felt like it was going to shatter.

"Your mine, and you doing go until I say you can." Edward hissed. "Say it," He commanded.

"I love you, Edward." I said pained and crying.

"Louder!" I yelped as he bent my wrist. There was a popping sound and a rush of pain running down my arm.

"I love you, Edward!" I yelled and began to sob. That sadistic crooked smile drew itself across his lips as he let go of my wrists causing me to fall to the floor. I held my wrist and curled into ball on the floor crying.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just don't want you to leave me." Edward said picking my up from the ground and carrying me to the vanity. Sitting me down carefully on the stool he kneeled down in front of me. "Now I've gone and made you cry." He said taking a tissue and drying my eyes. "You look so beautiful, today Bella." A smile came across my lips. I could kill the person who invented Prozac.

Edward leaned up and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't react, hell I didn't want to. He then pulled back and looked at me with those fierce unforgiving eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" He said not at all in a caring way.

"The next time we kiss we'll be married." I said. Because of the medication it sounded happy and shy but how it felt on the inside was signing my death certificate.

Edward smiled. "I can't wait until everyone knows that your mine. You'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen." Another tear felt down my face on its own accord. "Don't cry anymore, love. You'll smear you make-up, I want my wife to be perfect." He said taking the tissue and wiping the tear away. That's all I was to him. Some sick little play toy that he could smack around but be right back at his side with a smile and a loving embrace.

"I'll see you at the altar, Love." He said standing up and walking out of the room. NO! I wasn't going to marry this monster; I'm getting out of here. Now! I stood up from the stool and looked for anyway of escape. Sadly there weren't any widows and the only way to get out was the same way you came in, through the door.

I sat back down on the stool and just sat there staring at the floor and rubbing my wrist. It was throbbing and became an uncomfortable pain. Was this how I was going to spend the rest of my life? Smiling yet hurting on the inside, trapped in a loveless abusive marriage wanted to escape but never having the opportunity?

"Bella, you okay in here?" Jessica said walking into the room. She was maid of honor and one of my best friends. I looked up at her and smiled. "Are you crying?" she asked walking in front of me.

"Okay I hope you're not one of those brides that cry and say that she can't go through with this; because I am not having this."

"No, I'm not crying about that." I assured her before she started on one of her wild tangents.

"Oh…well then, what's wrong?" For some reason I just felt she was asking not to make me feel better but just to be nosey.

"I don't know," I said. Of course I knew but no way am I going to risk my life and tell her that Edward was abusive.

"Then let's see are you missing anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Check list, bouquet?" Jessica asked. I nodded and picked up my bouquet off the vanity. It was filled with pastel flowers. Being the bookworm that I am I knew the meaning of each flower. Yellow tulips, they meant hopeless love. Decrease of love was represented by the yellow roses. The beautiful white flowers that meant shame and bashfulness were Peonies. Lavender was the sweet smelling soft purple flowers were intended to mean distrust. The last three flowers were what brought the arrangement together. Marigolds (Grief), Hyacinths (Sorrow), and Irises, they were the most important because they meant that the bouquet had a message. I smiled to myself when I looked upon the flowers.

"You seriously have too many flowers in there." Jessica said.

"They all mean something different." I said running my fingers against the soft petals. That would be the only way I could tell Edward how I felt about our relationship, and he's too stupid to understand. Isn't that tragic?

"I'm not sure that flowers could explain a sex on legs boyfriend, awesome sex life, and the perfect man." She said rolling her eyes. I smiled because that's what Edward seemed like to everyone else; sweet, caring, loving and perfect. Well I'm a good example that there is no such thing as perfect.

"Anyway…well do you have your four some things?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, something old is my mother's necklace, the something new is the shoes, the borrowed is your bracelet and my something blue is the garter…." I stopped and lifted up my dress and ran my hand up my leg. "Shit," I mumbled.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I don't have the garter." I said.

"Well that's not gonna work. Where is it?" Backtracking through my mind, I was packing when Edward came in and started laying out the clothes he wanted me to wear on our honeymoon. I was holding the garter but what did I do with it? Wait I remember now.

"I think I packed it in my suitcase." I said to her. "It doesn't matter I don't have time to get it."

"Yeah you do we have at least a half hour just run and go get it and come right back." I nodded and stood up.

Jessica pulled the keys to my car out of her purse. I took them from her and walked to the door but then stopped. What if Edward saw me leaving and took it the wrong way?

"Hurry up!" Walking out of the small room that I was preparing in made me feel so scared, like it was my first time in the real world. I walked to the side door of the church so no one would see me then I made my way to my car.

It had Edward's and my suitcases in it, ready for his parent's beach house on some secluded island in the Caribbean. I was actually afraid to go, well not so much going it was just going with him that scared me.

I opened the car door and said down in the driver's seat to reach down and reached for the trunk button. Suddenly the necklace that was around my neck fell off and hit the floor. When they meant something old I don't think broken counts. The clasp on the necklace was broken and it continued to fall off every time I bent over. I reached farther to grab it but then a car horn beeped scaring me half to death and also making me bash my head against the steering wheel.

"Shit!" I yelled stilling up and holding my head. I was getting slightly dizzy so I lay back in the seat for a moment. I closed my eyes for a moment hearing my heart beat in my head and the sound of a car blasting an 80s song I hadn't heard since Seth and I stop talking.

'_And I run I run so far away!'_

I wasn't actually a fan of flock of seagulls but I felt like this was a moment that I had to really listen to the words. Run away was all I really heard before the car drove away down the street. The person inside didn't hear the words like I did. Because ever since I was little and I had listened to my mother when she had said that everything was for a reason I believed that little things no one notices could tell the future. Sadly I didn't hear the song Face Down when I met Edward because if I did I would have surely walked away when I met him.

I looked at the situation I was in right now. I was sitting in a car, starring at the steering wheel. There was a whole suitcase full of clothes in the back and the open road ahead of me. I could leave!

I could just go right now and not have to worry about a thing. A genuine smile crossed my lips. The first time in months but then my blood ran cold. What if I ran away and he found me? The smile faded away and fear a feeling that feeling I knew too well seeped into my veins like ice water. He would kill me and I don't think he would think twice about doing it.

I grabbed the keys and went to get out of the car when for some reason I looked up at the street sign. And it read the word that made me get into the car and start it up. The street was Escape Drive.

I pulled the car out of the church parking lot and down the street. I was finally free, hopefully. And now I was going to go see what freedom felt like. Though I was scared and was going to cry every other second I just had to keep the car going forward. Running away is the easy part keeping sane is the next step.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

RPOV

After the boys head out for the day I spend a little extra time cleaning up before heading upstairs to paint my toenails and relax by working on some sketches.

My apartment is by no means big, but it is just big enough so that a guest and I won't be trip over each other. Not that I have many guests mind you, but when I do it's usually one of the guys because he's too drunk to drive home.

You would think that a person with a job like mine I would have more of a sex life, but the truth is Lovelock is a very "straight" laced city.

Just as I am settling down to paint my toenails my phone rings.

"Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year, it's not confidential, I've got potential, a rushin', a rushin' around"

Looking at the caller ID I notice that it's a previous fling of mine who lives just off the Vegas strip.

"Hey Leah how's it going?"

"It's going okay. Some friends and I are going out tonight and I wanted to invite you to come too."

Over the phone I can practically hear her biting her lip. Here's the deal, Leah and I were really hot and heavy for awhile, before I decided to quit the club scene and save some money for my business. Then Lean met Jake and things just snowballed from there. Now she's married to Jake and works as a cocktail waitress at the Palms Casino, while he builds water features for the hotels.

"Does Jake know?" I ask, because going out with Leah only ends one way when I'm involved.

"Of course he knows! He's the one that suggested it."

"When do you want me to pick you up?

"You must really need to get out if you only asked one question. Anyway we want to meet at the club at about ten so pick me up at about nine forty-five?" Leah says audibly biting her lip again.

"You better be on time Leah" I say laughing into the phone, "of your ass is mine."

"Since when have I denied you anything?" Leah purrs.

"Go get ready so we won't be late" I chuckle before we say goodbye and hang up.

Looking at the clock I notice that it's four thirty meaning I have to get my ass in a shower quick so I won't be late.

"Good thing my toes were already painted" I say as I stand in front of my closet in only my thigh-high robe trying to decide on what to wear.

Shifting again through my entire closet I notice something in the back that might solve my problem. Pulling it out I can't help but break out into a face splitting grin.

Looking over the dress carefully I realize that even if I don't end up going home with Leah there is a distinct possibility that I could go home with someone else.

The dress hem stops just short of mid-thigh and is styled as a halter top so that my back is completely bare showing off perfectly my eclipsed sun on my right shoulder and wolf print on my lower left back. The dress also has a tear-drop shaped cut out on my chest showing off a little bit more skin. The best part about this dress is not the amount of skin it shows but the fact that it is my signature color, bright red. Pairing this dress with a pair of man-eater black Jimmy Choos completes my look and I'm ready to walk out the door in minimal makeup.

As I run out the door I grab my keys and speed dial Emmett.

"What up rose?"

"Nothing major just going out with Lean tonight."  
"Calling to let someone know where you are?"

"You know it and can you open the shop for the guys tomorrow if I'm late?"

"Sure thing. Just be safe, okay?"

"Will do bro."

"Alright have fun sis see you tomorrow."  
"Thanks Em." I say as I hang up and start my car.

**LPOV**

"Shit! I can't figure out what to wear and Rose will be here any minute." I shout at my closet.

When my husband said he was going camping I knew I needed to find something to keep me busy so I spent all week working, so when Jake called yesterday I was dead tired. It was his suggestion that I go out with some friends, including rose, and I even explained what would happen. Rose and I are like magnets, you can't keep us apart when we're in the same room together. When he said that he was oaky with whatever happened it just made me love him more and grow hot and bothered at the thought of having Rose again.

When I called and asked her to come out with my friends and I, I couldn't believe she only asked if Jake was okay with this. She must really need to get laid if she gave in that easily. She can be really stubborn when she wants to be.

Finally settling on my favorite little black dress that shows off the wolfsbaine flower on my left shoulder, that Rose did with a pair of silver kitten heals I am ready to go.

"Eat your heart out Rose. Well, not your heart , but how about a certain part of my anatomy?" I say as I finish my outfit with smoky eyes.

Just as I begin to walk down the stairs the doorbell rings. Looking at the clock on the wall I notice that Rose is right on time.

"Definitely an eager beaver tonight." I decide as I open the door to the most beautiful sight I have seen in a long time.

Standing on my front porch clad in the tightest and shortest dress I have ever seen in my Rose. Then she opens her mouth and her crass language destroys the mystery.

"Dam Leah for once you're on time."

"Now Rose why would I keep you waiting?" I say as I walk out onto the porch and close the door behind me.

"A very good question." Rose says with a wink over her shoulder as she leads me to her car.

"Rose, that dress is stunning on you."

"I was hopping you'd like it. It's got exactly what you're looking for packaged inside it." She winks again as we slide into her car.

"So where to?" Rose asks as I shamelessly ogle her long tan legs and imagine them wrapped around me.

"Midnight Sun." I say without hesitation.

"Nice choice." Rose says nodding as she remembers the good times that club holds.

"God that woman is going to kill me." I think to myself as she pulls out of my driveway.

**RPOV**

When I pulled up to Leah's neat ranch style home I wasn't expecting to see the same party girl I knew in the past, but when she stepped out in her little black dress I was shocked and delighted.

Leah has always been a looker. With her long, raven black hair and perfect figure, she had all the boys drooling and all the girls screaming in jealousy. Even having her in the car with me drives me up a wall.

"Any special reason for this club?" I ask generally curious.

"Not really it's just got some good memories associated with it and the girls wanted to go someplace different than where we usually go." Leah says as she casually places her hand on my thigh.

I shiver slightly as I speed towards the club. The great part about this particular club is that fact that it always has a good crowd and the valet is super carful with the expensive cars that come through. This is one of the few valet services I allow to touch my baby.

As I pull up to the valet I notice that Jared is on duty tonight. I did a giant wolf head on his right shoulder when I was just starting out and we have remained good friends ever since.

"Look Leah Jared is working tonight."

"Good then we won't have to worry about your precious car."

"Hey if you had a sweet ride like this you would worry too."

As we climb out of my car Jared greats us with his familiar greeting, "Well if it ain't my favorite ladies."

"We missed you too Jared." I say with a short hug for him, "How's the crowd tonight?"

"Pretty busy, but it's nothing you two can't liven up even more. Now give me your keys and go get your groove on girls."

"Bye Jaaared" Leah and I say as we walk towards the door holding hands.

Inside, the club is as loud and crowded as ever. Leah nudges my shoulder as she spots her friends at a booth close to the bar.

As we walk over I notice that most of Leah's friends are already half smashed.

"This is Rose." Leah says over the music as we slide into the booth.

"Hey Rose" They reply in unison before falling into a fit of giggles.

Just then a waiter walks over and the girls start giggling again. Don't get me wrong he is a dam fine looking waiter, but there is no reason to act like we're thirteen year old girls with their first crush.

"Rose, what do you drink now days?" Leah asks gesturing to the waiter.

With a wink in her direction I address the waiter, "A round of tequila shots and a blue motorcycle, **(A/N: this is an actual drink made with rum, tequila, gin, and vodka. woooha that's a cocktail) **and an apple martini for her."

"Alright ladies I'll be right back with your drinks." the waiter says as he leaves allowing me a good look at his gorgeous ass.

"You'll never change will you? You always order something with more than one kind of liquor in it." Leah says after I turn around.

"God I hope not, then I would be boring."

"Don't ever change Rosie, I like the exciting you." Leah whispers in my ear before nibbling on it lightly.

Before her actions cause me to throw her on the table and begin eating her out in public the waiter appears again this time holding our drinks. Leah sets a shot in front of me and one in front of herself, then distributes the limes and salt. Once she finishes her set up she turns to me and wiggles her eyebrows making me laugh.

After licking our hands and salting them Leah and I down our shots, lick the slat up, and squeeze the lime juice down our throats in perfect synchronism.

Laughing I look at Leah as say, "God I miss college."

"What college? Rose you skipped that part." Leah says joining in on my laughter.

"Yes but you were...and so naive too...HEY!"

"That's for making fun of me."

"That's no reason to hit me." I say rubbing my arm where she hit me.

"Aw poor Rosie. Shall I kiss it and make it better?" Leah says with a point on her lips.

"Yes." I say before I can stop myself.

As she leans over I think to myself that this is probably a bad idea. Then I throw caution to the wind and let her lead the way. Her kiss on my arm is so smoldering it sends shivers down my spine and intensifies the throb between my legs.

"Let's go dance before you start something you can't finish." I whisper to Leah. My voice coming out almost as a groan.

"Fine." Leah answers begrudgingly because she's not getting what she wants, "I'll get what I want eventually."

"Yes you will and more." I say slapping her ass as she exits the booth.

Out on the dance floor the masses are rubbing and touching and grinding pretending that its dancing and the DJ is playing some dance mix of some song, but all I can concentrate on is the feel of Leah against me.

Leah's body is soft in all the right places and as she dances against me I can't help but let out a little moan. Her soft curves fit perfectly against mine.

As we dance Leah decides she is going to be a tease so she wants to be a tease so she smiles and turns around so that her ass grinds back against my pelvis, before dropping low and kissing the inside of my thigh. As she slides back up against me I make sure that my hands tough as much of her skin as I can.

Before my hands can touch anymore of her Leah turns around and wraps her arms around my neck and leans toward my ear to whisper, "Rosie I can't wait any longer."

"You don't have to." I whisper nibbling her ear as my arms wrap around her waist pulling her close.

Without warning Leah turns her head and captures my lips in a heated kiss. Sliding my tongue along her bottom lip I can almost feel the eyes staring at us as we continue to dance. You would think they'd never seen two chicks make out on the dance floor.

Feeling Leah's hips rock against mine causes me to break our kiss and say, "Leah we need to leave now, before we get in trouble."

"I like trouble." Leah says with lust evident in her eyes.

"I know, but I like this club."

Leah giggles as I grab her hand and entwine our fingers before heading for the exit.

Outside the club I signal Jared to get my car as Leah taps her foot impatiently.

"Rosie" She whispers against my neck, "You need to drive home really fast."

"Not a problem baby." I whisper back wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Ladies, have a memorable night." Jared says as he hands me my keys.

"Oh we will. Trust me." I say as I wink towards Jared.

Leah and I quickly climb into my car and take off for her place.

As I drive Leah casually plays with my fingers that are resting on her thigh. When I feel Leah slowly move my hand up her thigh I leave it where it is until she moves it higher. I slowly begin to run my finger along the inside of her thigh, teasing her.

"Rosie please..." Leah whines

"Leah when we get to your place I want you soaked and ready for me."

"Rosie you know dam well that that is not going to be a problem."Leah says frustrated as we drive down her street.

Pulling into her driveway I lean over and whisper for her to open the garage. Once my baby is firmly enclosed in the garage Leah and I slide out and Leah heads for the door leading inside. Before she can get anywhere I grab her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going missy?"

"Inside?"

I shake my head no and lean against the hood of my car.

The instant Leah realizes what I have planned lust fills her eyes and she drops her purse to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me deeply. Slowly I rotate so that my hips are pressing Leah into my car.

I run my hands down her sides and grab her ass to lift her onto the hood. Leah wraps her long slender legs around me, pulling me closer as I rub her thighs with my hands and kiss down her neck.

"Rosie" Leah whines impatiently.

Smiling against her neck I slide two fingers deep within her folds and curl them before pulling then out and licking them clean as she watches with hooded eyes.

"Baby you're so wet for me already."

"Mmm Rosie, PLEASE!" She whines rocking her hips against me, searching for friction.

As I slide my fingers back in to her pussy my thumb rubs her clit causing her to moan loudly and rock her hips onto my fingers.

Gradually I increase the speed of my fingers and thumb as I nip and kiss my way across the tops of her breasts.

Then quickly, without warning, I pinch her clit as I lick a line up her cleavage making sure my cold piercing touches her hot skin, sending her quickly over the edge.

"ROSALIE!" Leah screams as she clenches around my fingers.

As Leah collapses around me, she rests her head on my shoulder and her arms and legs around my waist I pepper her exposed shoulder with open kisses.

"Rosie if you can still do that with my clothes on I can't wait until you get them off me." Leah pants into my shoulder.

"Baby, I've learned some new tricks since we've last seen each other."

Leah picks her head up and looks me in the eye, "Don't be a tease Rose. It doesn't suit you."

"Who said I was teasing?" I respond raising an eyebrow.

Leah groans pulling me closer, "Rosie lets go to bed."

"Lead the way baby."

13


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Okay so like I know that it has been an obscenely long time since we've updated but Genevieve Deadwood and I have been super busy and haven't had time to work on this story, but we both hope you love and appreciate us for it when you read these upcoming chapters. **

Ch. 4

RPOV

As Leah pulls me through her house I catch glimpses of a comfortable, lived in house. Then with a small tug on my hand my attention is quickly redirected back to Leah's swinging hips. Her little black dress is the prefect compliment to her sensual curves. I can even see the wolfsbane on her shoulder.

One of my best pieces if I do say so myself. The purple color of the flower complements her skin tone so beautifully and it seems as if the flowers move with each sway of her hips. Watching her ink is as sexy as watching her writhe underneath me in the throes of passion.

"Oh Rosie" Leah sings softly, "Are you watching my tattoo or my hips?"

"A little bit of both." I mumble still hypnotized by the way her body moves.

Before I know it we're standing at the doorway to the room she and Jake share as husband and wife. It's dominated by a giant four poster bed with a navy blue sheet set. The only other color in the room is an abstract painting above a modern black dresser.

"It's beautiful." I whisper.

"You are." Leah whispers back turning to face me.

"Your beauty astounds me. It's been awhile since I've seen all of you."

"Well then allow me to refresh your memory." Leah says with a small step backwards.

Her single step givers her enough room to shimmy out of her little black dress quickly, leaving her standing in only her deliciously russet colored skin. Her raven black hair falls perfectly straight ghosting around the middle of her back. She is a vision of beauty that should be preserved for future generations and revered.

"I showed you mine. Now show me yours." Leah whispers mimicking the exact words spoken when we first got together.

I smile coyly before reaching behind me to unhook the clasp holding my dress up behind my neck. As it falls to the floor I hear a shallow whistle from Leah.

"My, my Rosie you don't ever change."

I turn slowly so that she can see all of my tattoos and so my piercings catch the light. I can tell when her eyes settle on the paw print because her breath hitches. It always was her favorite.

"See something you like?" I ask with my back to her still.

"Oh I do. Rosie the paw print is still as sexy as ever." I hear her say as I feel her hands on my hips and her breasts against my shoulders.

Leah's hands ghost up my abs making a quick detour to tweak my belly ring before continuing upwards to cup my breasts, which have been aching for her touch since she walked out of the house earlier.

A small mew escapes my lips as Leah rolls my hardened nipples between her fingers while placing kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"Oh Rosie you're so tense." Leah says as her hands slide up over my shoulders and begin working on the knots there, "Too much work, not enough fun."

"That's because I don't see you often enough." I purr as my shoulders begin to loosen.

"Well then let me take care of you my Rosie." Leah says as her hands leave my body only to grab my hand and walk me towards her bed.

It's as if our roles are completely reversed. It's always been this way the first time after we've been apart for awhile. My submissive side slides out allowing Leah to take control.

She rests her hands on my shoulders and pushes gently until I cave and sit down on the bed. Leah straddles my lap and leans in until her lips are a mere centimeter apart.

"My Rosie, this is going to be interesting." She says right before she tilts her head to bring her lips against mine in a searing kiss.

After that first kiss it's as if a starting gun has been shot off. We are kissing each other, nipping skin, and grinding against each other as if the world is about to be blown to hell. We couldn't stop if we wanted to. It's been so long since I've hand anyone touch me and especially Leah that I can't fathom removing her hands from their place on abs as they slide lower.

I slide up the bed and lean back against the pillows. As I move Leah stays put and kisses the skin newly exposed to her. I can't contain the moans leaving my mouth and they grow louder as hers descends to where I want her most.

"You sound so beautiful darling. Don't hold back." Leah whispers against my skin before teasing my center with her fingers.

I groan loudly and arch my hips up, shamelessly begging her for more. She chuckles darkly as her fingers tease me further. At this point I'm so turned on that I can feel my juices coating the inside of my thighs.

She continues to kiss my sensitive abs as her finger continues to tease. Then unexpectedly her finger is replaced by her tongue sliding in and out of my dripping center.

"Rosie you taste so good." Leah purrs against my pussy causing me to moan loudly.

"Leah…please" I shamelessly beg.

"Patient Rosie, good things come to those who wait." Leah says right before diving back into my pussy with wild abandon.

Before long I am climbing that mountain that will lead to the sea of ecstasy. Leah knows exactly how to play my strings and she plays them like an expert. Then she pulls out the big guns and runs her tongue piercing against my clit sending me up and over the edge into the wild waves of ecstasy.

As I'm lying against the softest pillows I have ever felt Leah crawls up my body and cuddles up next to my side and asks, "How long Rosie?"

"Long enough." I mumble.

"It's okay Rosie I don't mind." Leah says with a kiss to my shoulder and running her hands along my abs,

"Now Mrs. Sexy thing I do believe you need some of the same attention you just showed me." I whisper with a smile before rolling over and straddling her waist.

Leah arches up into my touch as my hands travel over her beautiful skin. It's as if my hands are traveling a familiar road. My hands trace the valleys created by her toned muscles; each move of my hand causes a shiver or a groan to come from Leah.

The closer my hands get to the apex between her thighs the louder Leah gets. As I slide my hands over the muscles in her thighs causing her to mew loudly. Gently is slide a finger inside her and grown at how tight she is.

"Jesus Leah so tight." I groan

Leah moans at my words and grips the sheets in her hands. I continue to kiss her skin, gradually getting closer to where she wants me. The closer I get to her center the harder she bucks her hips, trying to get me there faster.

As soon as I reach my destination I take a minute to tease her folds with the cold metal of my tongue ring. It sends Leah into a frenzy. Her reactions spur me on to double my efforts. I run my nose against her clit as I slide two fingers deep into her pussy and curl them. I continue this pattern slowly sending Leah closer to the edge. I can feel how close she is as her walls clench around my fingers. Quickly I replace my fingers with my tongue and hit her g-spot with my tongue ring.

With the duel sensations form the heat of my tongue and the cool metal of the ring, Leah falls over the edge screaming my name.

As Leah comes down from her high we kick off the comforter and slide under the sheets and she cuddles into my side. We lay like that for what seems like forever, talking and touching and just being us.

**JPOV**

"I can't believe them." I mumble to myself as I drive through the city towards home.

I'm supposed to be in the middle of the woods relaxing on vacation with my college friends right now. I can't believe those neanderthals would do something so stupid. Apparently they never fucking grew up.

"What kind of an adult tries to light the whole stock of pile of wood on fire?" I shout inside my rabbit.

Oh right my frat brothers. I can only thank God that I decided to be the responsible one and not get totally shit faced. Otherwise the whole dam forest would have gone up in flames.

"I just want to relax and enjoy the rest of my vacation time not having to worry about killing someone."

I couldn't have said that statement at a more perfect moment because as the garage door slowly slides open and I notice the car parked in it, I can't help but feel the floor drop out from under me. Then I remember the conversation Leah and I had earlier today.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on a stump outside my tent whittling a gift for my wife when I got the urge to call her. I know for a fact that she hates when I leave, but I needed this time in the woods. It reminds me of where I come from. Leah has lived in Las Vegas her whole life, while I grew up in the heavily wooded area of Washington. _

_I know every time I leave Leah picks up extra shifts at work to keep her busy and from missing me so badly and I love it. I just wish she would go out with her friends and relax while I'm gone rather than work all the time. _

_That's when I get the brilliant idea before quickly grabbing my cell and speed dialing the sexiest wife on the planet. _

"_Hello?" Her groggy voice answers on the third ring. _

"_Shit did I forget what time it is again?" I ask without thinking. _

"_No baby I was just taking a nap on the couch." She says and I can hear the smile through the phone. _

"_Leah have you been working doubles all week?" _

"_I needed something to keep me occupied since my sexy beast of a husband isn't here." My wife says with wishful thinking coming through the phone loud and clear. _

"_Well you won't have to wait much longer baby we're coming home soon, but I have another idea on what can keep you busy." I say with a smile._

"_OH do tell!" _

_I can tell she's excited so I don't stall any longer and tell her that she should go out with the girls and have fun. I even mention that she hasn't seen Rose in a while and I bet Rose would love to see her too. _

"_Jake you do know that if I hang out with Rose there is a high probability that we won't end up in separate beds tonight?" Leah says and I can see the wheels turning in her brain. _

"_I know exactly what will happen if you hang out with Rose darling, but I trust Rose and I know you two have history." This is a big step for me and the enormity of the words are not lost on Leah._

"_Are you sure babe?" _

"_I 'm absolutely sure and I'll be home soon darling."_

"_Hurry home baby I love you." _

"_I love you too and as much as I would love to keep this conversation going the guys are waking up." _

"_I won't keep you babe and be careful." _

"_I will and I love you."_

"_Love you too"_

_End Flashback_

"That must be Rose's car." I murmur as I take an appreciative look at it.

After I take a quick glance at what must be the most beautiful car I've een in a long time my brain finally catches up with my eyes.

"Oh my God she's still here."

This is about the luckiest thing to ever happen to me. My wife is currently upstairs with another woman. Probably in out bed. I can feel the tightening of my jeans just thinking about the possibility of walking in on them.

There isn't another woman I would love to see my wife with. Rose is gorgeous and had I met her before Leah we might have had a thing. Her long legs just seem to go on forever and then there is her pale skin, so out of place in a city full of ridiculously tan people.

As I stare into space over the hood of her car I can almost picture how her pale skin would look against the dark russet skin of my wife that so matches my own.

"Oh fuck. I need to get upstairs." I groan before quietly making my way upstairs.

I'm not going to lie when I say that I really wanted to catch them close enough to the edge that they wouldn't stop, but what I walked in on was nothing short of awesome.

Our bed is placed so that you can see if if you stand just outside the doorway in the shadows which makes it easier for me to check on Leah without her noticing. What can I say I'm an over protective bastard.

Standing in that spot I see the most beautiful picture a man could ever hope for. Leah and Rose are locked in a kiss so passionate I'm sure flames wouldn't stand a chance against the heat. The sheets have bunched up low around there hips and I can just make out the curve or Rose's lower back and the top of Leah's hip. It's as if Rose is protecting Leah the way her back is to the door, but I don't mind it gives me a perfect view of what her hand is doing to my favorite part of Leah. Rose's fingertips are running along Leah's side from the base of her hip to the side of her neck, just teasing the edge of her breast. While Rose teases Leah claws at her back begging for more and I can't help but hope Rose decides to give it to her. God do I want her to giver her more.

I feel like a complete creep standing in the doorway, but I live here I shouldn't feel that bad. Then before that thought can go any further their kiss breaks and Leah moans loudly snapping my attention back to them. In the middle of my moral dilemma Rose had straddled Leah's lap and caused the sheets to slide down further.

Now I can see all of Rose's back and I must say that the art work there is as beautiful as the scene before me. Leah told me that Rose had done the wolfsbane that I love so much but I never imagined that Rose had such talent.

Just then the noises coming from these two beautiful women draw my attention back and I'm like that kid in A Christmas Story when he finally get's that dam BB gun because the look on Leah's face says it all; she's close. I quickly glance back and forth between my wife and Rose noticing that they're both right on the edge.

As I watch I grip the doorway in an attempt to keep myself in place and that plan is slowly disappearing as I watch the scene unfold before me. Watching the way Rose's hips move in perfect time against Leah's is almost as mesmerizing as the way Leah's hands massage Rose's ample breasts.

"Christ what I wouldn't give to be in the middle of that." I think to myself.

Then I notice Leah is just about to unravel as Rose leans down to capture her lips in a kiss causing them both to come undone. That has got to be one of the best things I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing in my entire life.

"See something you like Jake?" My wife asks as Rose begins to chuckle into her side.

"I think we caused him to loose the power of speech babe" Rose says through her laughter.

I can't say anything right now. My brain is on overload. I just witnessed two women in the middle of sex, every boys dream,; not just any two women but my wife and her former lover.

"I can't believe I almost didn't come home early." I say before my brain filter can clear it for lift off.

Rose smiles from her place with her head resting on Leah's chest, "Hope you don't mind but I'm in no condition to drive home."

Leah erupts in laughter causing Rose to laugh as well and my brain can't even keep up let alone come up with a witty remark so I do the one thing that comes to mind. I toss my shirt over my head and dive into bed.

**A/N: Well there you have it; the next installment to this interesting fanfiction. Now the next update should be Bella's journey after she left Edward at the alter. I wonder what's in store for you lovely readers. Well you've read now it's time to hit that button at the bottom of the screen that says "Review" and send some love. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy Chick to the Nines**

11


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Victory

"I can't do this," I sobbed, sitting in the parking lot of small shopping plaza in some God forsaken town. I had driven for hours and now I was sitting here crying my make up off in the dark with my only light coming from the twenty-four hour mini mart front windows.

I was still in my wedding dress, which was squeezing my heaving chest to the point where I couldn't breathe. Edward said that it would make me look slimmer because I had gained a little weight; that thought made me cry more. Crying for the first time in longer than I would care to remember, probably because my medication had worn off and now all I could do was cry and shake. On top of my mental break down and the simple fact I didn't have a real plan, it had started to rain. Not the light drizzle I was used to seeing on autumn nights but a down pour of epic proportions.

This was just perfect! I probably would have gotten to some motel or something, but stupid me decided to turn around and spent an extra hour driving back. Yes, that's right I drove back. I was so afraid of what Edward would do to me once he found out I left. It would be ten times worse than the time I tried to leave while he was sleeping. I put my arms around myself trying to fend off the painful memory, but it didn't work as soon as I blinked I saw the vision of him coming near me with the frying pan that he had just taken off the lit stove.

I screamed digging my nails into my skin causing tears to fall hard and fast out of my eyes once again. I just had to even out my breathing. That was the goal, just breathe. Inhale and exhale….in through your nose out through your mouth. I was a bit calmer, but not much.

I sat up and started the car once again, the radio turning on. Some love song came on that still gave me the air that everything was under control. It was like having my Prozac without needing to take it.

Pulling the car out of the parking lot of the shopping plaza I was starting to feel the comforting hand of sleep. And this was genuine sleep, not being told I was tired and that I should get to bed. Getting back on to the freeway which was a noticeably less busy than it was an hour ago, I looked for a motel I could stay at for the night.

After driving for a few more hours I heard that ring again. It was One Republic's Apologize and I knew who it was. My heart started beating faster as I steered my car in cruise control looking over at the glove compartment. Inside that blasted glove compartment was _his_ phone. It had been ringing my whole drive and I was too afraid to answer it. There were several moments when I wanted to answer it but every time I went to reach for it I thought of the time that he thought I went through it. Inadvertently, I flinched like I was being hit. Instead I let it ring the song playing over and over again, as the memory played again and again, like a haunting nightmare.

_It's too late to Apologize,_

_It's too late,_

_It's too late to Apologize,_

_It's too late. _

I started crying again and willed the music to stop, not being able to handle the endless stream of memories. I could remember every bruise, cut, scratch, black eye and broken bone I had received, every punishment I was dealt. And these were just the one's this phone saved me from. I didn't know whether this phone was my ally or my enemy for several times it brought horrible news that caused more pain toward me.

As if someone above heard my prayers the song stopped allowing me to hear the radio once more and the silence of the open road. Breathing a ragged sigh I watched the signs along the road and saw a motel was coming up at the next exit. About 20 more miles until I could lie down, _just a few more miles _I chanted in my head. I sped up a little wanting it to just come faster.

"_I'm holding on a rope _

_got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearing what you say _

_but I just can't make a sound" _

That damned song played again causing me to look at the glove compartment again. Again that inner fight happened, between me and that hazel haired beauty in my rear-view mirror. She wanted to answer the phone for the only man who ever said he loved her. She wanted to go back to him, have him hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her. What she didn't realize was that her little fantasy was what Edward showed to everyone else. But I knew that if I went back to him that he would kill me. No he wouldn't kill me. He would do what he usually did if I pulled enough gumption to run, beat me senseless until I wished I was dead.

_Please just stop ringing_ I begged in my thoughts as that wretched song played on. Then before my mind could stop my body, my arm reached over and opened the glove compartment and grabbed the phone.

When the phone was in my hand and I saw that it was my house calling, I knew it was _Him. _ My mind told me that I had to do something as the song continued then I heard yelling on the other end.

"Where are you? Bella I know your there!" I screamed hearing his voice and hit the wheel dropping the phone. I looked up at the road. Suddenly things started to move really fast and first I was right behind the car in front of me and then I swerved. I heard a loud truck horn and the last thing I remember was being in a ditch and crying.

The car had wedged itself in a large ditch near the road; I saw the lights of the freeway and heard the cars and trucks passing. My breathing had shuddered and went shallow as I sat back in the seat. There was the voice again yelling by my feet.

"Bella you ungrateful Bitch!" I closed my eyes and covered my face, crying harder this time. I could feel the time he kicked me in the back saying those exact words.

I couldn't deal with the pain of the memories anymore. I leaned down and grabbed the phone and looked at it; the voice of the devil yelling and curing at me, frightening me to the very core. He would find me and when he did I was sure to be scared or almost dead. I just wanted it to end.

"When I find you, you're going to be sorry." He shouted over the line. Looking at the phone once more feeling the cold and warm confusion in my veins I rolled down the window of the car.

_He can't hurt me anymore_

"Did you hear me bitch? When I find you I'm going to fuck you up."

_I'm not going to let him do this to me. _

"You better answer me."

_He won't hurt me anymore. _That chant in my head felt like magic dismissing that confused, scared feeling in my veins, and that cloudiness in my mind.

_He will not hurt me anymore. _

"Goodbye Edward." It was damn near a whisper but he heard me as I gave the phone one last look I held it in my good hand and threw it for all it was worth toward the freeway then rolling up my window quickly, as if I were afraid it would come back to get me.

It was over I was free, he couldn't find me. He wouldn't find me….._I hope. _ I tried to forget that thought in my head and just lay back and close my eyes willing myself to sleep. I was always really good at that, it wasn't a good sleep but it was enough to get the job done. As I felt the world fade away I thought of how I was free and away from Edward. But in those final moments of bliss a dark thought creped in. _How long would that last?_

5


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all so I am back and ready to rock so let's get this show on the road. : ) **

**Ch. 6**

**RPOV**

I can't believe last night happened. Not that it wasn't appreciated, but I was totally not expecting Jake to come home early and by the look on Leah's face she wasn't either. I have never had a more exhausting night in my life. Leah is as full of energy as the dam energizer bunny and Jake, Christ Jake, he is insatiable. The man just won't quit!

As I drive back to my little apartment these are the thoughts that float through my mind. This is the perfect time to let my mind wonder because there is nothing but desert and highway around me. Unfortunately my mind decides to wonder a little further down memory lane.

_Flashback: _

_Jake dives into bed causing a fight of giggles to come from Leah and me, but there isn't much time to laugh when I feel his arm wrap around my waist pulling me closer._

"_Dam, his skin is warm; just like Leah's. What is it with these two and their freakishly warm skin?"_

_I don't get much time to ponder this issue before I am curved along Jake's one side and Leah is on the other. We share a look over his incredibly defined chest and abs before we reach over him and share a kiss. Below us I hear a low groan come from Jake as well as feel him shift restlessly. Leah smiles against my lips and that's my cue to know that this is okay. _

_Leah reaches over Jake and entwines our fingers as I draw our hands down towards Jake's hardness and dam is he huge. Leah wraps our hands around the base causing a loud moan to come from Jake. I can tell he's enjoying this because ever time we move his arm tightens around my back, pushing my boobs against him. _

_As Leah and I work in tandem, stroking him, we kiss each other and Jake's overheated skin. There is a salty taste and a musky smell to him that is all male. His body is so different from Leah's, but in that "dam I want him" way. He's all hard planes and valleys, while Leah is soft and curvy. The contrast is doing crazy things to my insides. _

_Soon Leah and I bring out the big guns when our hands separate and continue to stroke him. I kiss my way down his shoulder and pectoral nipping lightly while Leah mimics my actions on his other side. I can hear Jake panting as his hips thrust up into our hands. Leah looks over to me and winks while smiling around his nipple. Jake is so close at this moment I bring out the final blow and run my fingernail along the underside of his penis teasingly while Leah squeezes his base. The duel sensations send Jake spiraling off the deep end into ecstasy as his cum spreads over Leah and my hands. _

_End Flashback: _

My brain returns to normal just as I pull off the highway and into town. As I drive through town I wave to a couple of people I know as I near home. When I'm in front of the stairs leading up to my apartment I notice that Emmett's truck is already parked behind his garage.

"Shower first." I mumble, making up my mind quickly.

I groggily make my way up the stairs, heals in hand and unlock the door. Once in my apartment I walk straight through to my bedroom and dump my crap on my bed and begin to strip out of my dress.

"Not that I don't appreciate the view, but I don't even get a hello first?" comes a deep voice behind me.

I turn around quickly and see Paul leaning against the door frame to my bedroom. I'm so shocked for a minute I can't even say anything. I haven't seen him in close to eight months. We used to be lovers and we had a passion that burned so bright it would have scared anyone else, but Paul was not right for me. He is a drifter and he isn't ready to change that.

"Earth to Rose." Paul says with a chuckle.

Quickly I shake myself out of it and leap into Paul's arms, "Hey you."

Paul catches me in a tight hug and says, "Babe your boobs are hanging out."

"Thanks captain obvious but since when do I care?" I ask sticking my tongue out before hoping out of his arms to finish getting out of my dress.

Paul wolf whistles behind me and I shake my booty for his benefit.

Walking towards the bathroom I ask over my shoulder, "So which is it this time; a Woman or a tattoo?"

Paul follows me towards the bathroom fully clothed and as I turn on the shower and pick up a brush says, "umm both."

I raise an eyebrow in the mirror before turning to get in the shower. Paul makes himself comfortable on the toilet seat as I clean off the night before.

"So what did you do last night miss Rosie? I've never known you not to notice someone sitting in your living room and coming home with your heals in hand."

"Well Paulie." I sneer using his dreaded nickname, "I hung out with Leah last night."

"Ahh" He sighs knowing what Leah and I get up to.

"And Jake."

"Wait a minute you mean Leah's husband Jake!" Paul asks sitting up straight in shock.

"Yes him." I say as I reach for that shampoo, "Are you going to sit there or are you going to help me shampoo my hair? I know you need a shower from riding your motorcycle through the desert."

"Oh I was planning on joining you, but you know how much I like it when you're bossy."

I laugh and slide the curtain back to watch as Paul ditches his clothes. He looks just as cut as when we were together. He was with me in the early days. When I had just started the shop and was literally starving to pay the mortgage on this building. He was riding through on his motorcycle and saw me in the shop working and just had to come in. At least that's what he like to say happened. I think it's because of the short shorts I was wearing and working the window chair, but it's what ever.

As Paul slides into the shower I ask, "So are you going to tell me the story behind this visit and how you got in my apartment?"

"Well you know I can pick locks Rose." He says as he grabs the shampoo massages it into my scalp.

I groan as the feel and mumble, "Right, right I forgot, but that doesn't answer the other question."

"Well I've got another tattoo to get so of course I made the pilgrimage to my tattoo artist and the woman well… she's a woman." Paul says as his hands leave my scalp for my shoulders.

"What do you mean "she's a woman"?"

"Nothing special it's just that she wanted commitment I can't give her." Paul says with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"It's okay Paul I understand. We're both in the same place. We just haven't met that special someone yet."

"Thanks Rosie." He says with a small peck on my lips.

To lighten the mood I ask, "Do you ever wonder if we're too close?"

"It has crossed my mind every once in awhile." Paul says with a chuckle.

"So tell me about this tattoo you want." I say as I bend at the waist to shave my legs.

Paul groans behind me before gaining control and responding with, "Well you know my habit of running when a woman get's to close and riding off into the sunset on my bike and all that."

I nod and he continues.

"So I want a wolf head done with a tribal flare on my left shoulder blade."

"Sounds beautiful, but going to take me a couple of hours to sketch it out right."

"That's fine. You know I'm in no hurry to get anywhere."

"Good, now I'm going to get dressed and you need to shave." I say as I pat his stubbly cheek before hoping out of the shower.

"Fine I'll shave just for you." Paul says.

"You know I love a clean shave." I say as I toss a wink over my shoulder.

In my room I grab a red v-neck t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans out of my dresser and quickly get dressed. I walk back into the bathroom to grab my hair brush when I see Paul shaving it stops me short.

"Dam that's sexy." I whisper as I watch Paul wield a knife to get rid of the stubble on his face.

"Sure, sure" Paul says as he continues.

I quickly grab my brush and go back to my room. I'm on my knees looking for a pair of flip flops in my closet when Paul comes back in.

"Dam that ass."

"What ass? Oh you mean this one?" I ask as I smile evilly and runs my hands down my sides and back over my ass before slapping it.

"Woman you don't play fair."

"Never said I did." I say with a smile, "Now let's get downstairs so I can begin work on your new tat."

"If we must." Paul says with a wink before we head out of my apartment and into the shop through the back.

It's still early yet so they boys aren't here yet so I go through my routine of opening up the shop quickly while Paul makes himself comfortable on the couch. When I'm done opening I sit down at the front counter with my sketch pad and Paul and I chat while I begin working on his tattoo.

I've made great progress by the time the first of the boys start to walk in. Oddly enough Embry and Quil are the first to walk through the door. Shortly after them in rushes a very flustered looking Sam runs through the door. All three of them busy themselves with setting up before Embry notices Paul.

"Dude! What are you doing back?" He shouts as he rushes over to do the customary "man hug".

Quil follows right behind his twin, "Paul! No way! Long time no see man."

Sam tosses an absent wave over his shoulder before it occurs to him that it's THE Paul. He turns around and a smile breaks across his stressed face as he leans against his station.

"Welcome home." Is all Sam says before going back to work.

"I'm as home as I'll ever be." Paul answers.

They say the same thing every time Paul comes into town. I don't have a clue what it means, but I assume it has something to do with the fact that he and Sam went out for drinks one time when he came to town. They must have had some conversation.

After the initial hellos the shop quickly falls back to its regular rhythm. We work as we always work; calm and relaxed. A couple of walk-ins come through as well as our scheduled appointments. Then about two thirty one of my brother's employees, Jared walks through the door.

"Hey Rose, Emmett sent me over to ask if you would pick Alice up today."

"Tell him it's not a problem."

"Will doo." Jared says as he walks back out.

The shop quickly get's back to work and I begin setting up for Paul's tattoo.

**A/N: okay so there you go with the next installment of this fic. Idk when we're going to update again, but keep up the love**

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **

8


	7. Stopping Production Note

**I have stopped production on this story until further notice in order to focus on editing The Army Brat and the Badass.I promise as soon as that is finished I will return to complete this fic.**

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy  
**


End file.
